Heart of a Nurse
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Even amidst war and blood, love can find a way to bring a flicker of light in the darkness. (1940's Pearl Harborish AU)
1. December 7th

_**A/N**__ - Currently look at updating about once a week. They may speed up once i get it completed. I hope you all like it and enjoy the ride with me._

The first time they met was shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor. Emma could live until a hundred and never forget those moments working in the hospital. She could never forget the seemingly endless mess of broken and bloodied bodies coming through the hospital doors for help. She tried to help as many as she could, administering pain medication that they could spare to those desperately in need and stitching up those with minor injuries. It was nearly midnight when she was finally able to sit down, unfortunately every bed was taken and every chair was used for any soldier who needed it. She sat down on the bed of a soldier who was unconscious. His dark hair and bloodied bandages stood out against the paleness of his skin.

"I'm sorry," She whispered down to the battered soldier beside her. "If I didn't sit down, I was liable to fall over on my next patient." She shook her head at herself. The exhaustion was catching up with her; she was talking to an unconscious patient. She opened up the bag she had brought with her and pulled out the apple. She took a bite and pulled out the patients chart letting her curiosity get the better of her. Not many of the patients had been moved upstairs to a room, let alone managed to be alone still.

This chart had yet to be redone; it was nothing more than a hastily scribbled sheet of paper. 'Patient: Killian Jones, Age: 32, Injuries: Fractured ribs, broken leg, severe lacerations to arms and back, medium gash on forehead, probable concussion; Misc: Came in unconscious approximately 10:30am'

"Well Mr. Jones, it seems you fared far better than some of my patients today. You get a room alone and you are still breathing." Emma commented as she set his chart back down, noticing no nurse or doctor had signed off since shortly after he arrived. She finished her apple and quickly did a check of his vitals, making the appropriate notes. He seemed to be doing fine minus being unconscious; either he was a heavy sleeper or he had yet to wake up once. She capped her pin and used it to poke the man in the foot. She rolled her eyes when he barely flinched. "High pain tolerance, fabulous," she commented as she tried again. This time she put a bit more force into poking his foot. When he actually wrinkled his nose she let out a breath and walked up and rubbed on his sternum with a closed fist.

"Mr. Jones, I need you to wake up." Emma called to him, watching his face for any reaction. She could see his eyes move beneath his eyelids and tried again. She pressed her knuckles slightly harder against the breast bone, hoping not to aggravate his injuries but needing him to wake up. Over twelve hours of being unconscious was not a good sign. "Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me." Emma spoke slowly so that he could follow if he was near waking. After a few minutes of struggling, the patient started to blink. "Hi, that's it. Just open them a bit more." Emma coaxed him. When his eyes finally were open Emma had to bite back a gasp at how startlingly blue they actually were. Slowly his eyes focused and turned on her. She gave him a reassuring smile as she leaned back from him and reached for the pitcher of water. She quickly poured a glass and offered him the straw. He took a small drink then blinked at her again.

"Where am I?" He asked her, his voice raspy from disuse despite the water.

"You are at the base hospital; you were brought in this morning after the attack. You should drink a bit more of this" Emma told him, offering him a bit more of the water. He did and frowned at her as if trying to place the attack. "Do you know your name?" She asked him and got a glare back.

"Killian Jones, miss." Killian replied, "Why are you asking me this?" Emma frowned at him.

"You have been unconscious for what appears to be at least twelve hours; I needed to be sure you had some memory left." She told him with a quick roll of her eyes. His eyes grew large when she told him how long he had been out.

"The boy, what happened to the boy?" Killian quickly asked, his hand gripping onto her arm as he stared at her. His eyes were troubled as images of the attack flashed through his mind. Bombs dropping, people screaming, fires and explosions everywhere. He saw a young boy, barely 6 or 7 crying in a street near the ship yard. He ran and grabbed him, his ribs protesting as he carried him as far as he could before the explosion behind him knocked him off his feet. He curled his body around the child letting the debris batter him. He pulled himself up to check on the boy before something hit him on the head. His last memory was of the boy looking scared. Emma carefully placed her free hand against his.

"I'm sorry but your chart doesn't say anything. I can ask for you though. You just have to promise to stay calm." Emma spoke to him, the fear and frenzy in his eyes slowly started to die down at her words, but he still looked troubled. "Now before I go ask a few questions for you, I need you to answer some of mine. Can you do that?" She asked him carefully. When he barely nodded she gave him a smile and pulled the empty cup back. "Do you remember what happened?" She paused and waited for him to respond, when he nodded she smiled. "Now, can you tell me how much pain you are in, using a scale of 1 to 10, one being I could dance out of here and ten being please knock me unconscious again." She smiled at him; she was trying to make him focus on her and not his thoughts. His lips moved a bit like he wanted to smile but quickly fell again.

"A 7, if I make it down to a 1 would you dance out of here with me?" He asked her causing her to laugh. Her laugh finally forced the smile out of the soldier on the bed.

"Ask me again when you are able to actually stand on your own." She told him. "I'll see what I can do about getting you some pain medication and some food. We are rather low on supplies today though. Rest, but don't sleep. I'll be back shortly." She told him as he closed his eyes nodding as she stood from the bed. She picked up her bag and made her way into the hall ways casting one last glance back at the soldier.

It took Emma over an hour to find someone who could answer the questions the soldier had. She wouldn't have done it but the idea that a little boy could be out there was enough to move her into action. She wanted to go back to him immediately after getting the information, but she had to check in on a few others things first. It took her another hour to get things worked out to go home. She had a few patients they requested she treat before she would be allowed to leave. As soon as she was done she retreated into the supply room and let out a long sigh. Most the supplies had been used up. So many patients today and not all of them were saved. She leaned back against the door and steadied her breathing. She could freak out once she was back in her apartment; she had one more patient to take care of first. She pushed herself away from the door and dug through the drawers. She quickly found a misplaced bottle of aspirin, a few rolls of gauze and sterile padding and 2 support bandages to try and rewrap his ribs. From what she had noticed earlier, the quick wrap that was done wouldn't give him any decent support if he tried to move in his sleep. She jotted what she was taking onto the ledger and signed it all out.

Emma let out a sigh as she carried the tray of items she had retrieved with a fresh pitcher of water and an apple. She quickly trudged her way back to the room she left Killian in before. She was doing this then going home and attempting to sleep. She walked in and found he was still alone, which must say something for who he was. She walked up to the side of his bed and set the tray down on the table before reaching out to grab his shoulder.

"Killian, wake up." Emma called to him, gently squeezing his shoulder as she did. His eyes slowly opened and it took him a minute to realize where he was again, his eyes slowly focusing. He turned his head slightly and looked at her. "I brought more water, and what I could get for bandages. It's getting closer to breakfast so I brought you an to try and eat. First though I need to redo some of your bandages." She smiled reassuringly towards him until he mutely nodded. She knew he was lost again in the memories of whatever he had to face out there. She quickly moved the blanket down to his hips and worked on checking the bandages on his arms. The ones that had bled through already she quickly replaced with fresh. Once she finished with his arms, she made a slight grimace when she realized she'd have to make him sit up to work on his ribs.

"You are going to hate me, but you have to sit up." She told him which caused him to level her with a glare. "Yes I know, it's going to hurt like hell. We will go slowly until we get you sitting up okay?" She tried offering him a small smile which caused him to roll his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," Killian told her, his voice weak and tired.

"Yes I do, no one deserves to be left alone today." She told him, her voice solemn. He nodded at her words while his eyes seemed to study her. Emma leaned down and placed her arms under his and slowly helped him lever his body up. She managed not to apologize once, despite hearing his slight hisses in pain. Once he was upright she held him there for a moment, her hand feeling against his back for any fresh blood. Only one bandage was wet and she sighed in relief.

Her hands quickly worked to unwrap the flimsy bandage from his waist and redressed the one bandage with the remaining gauze. Every few words were an apology when she'd hear him hiss or grunt in pain from having to sit in such an uncomfortable position. She could almost literally hear him roll his eyes at her stream of apologies. She worked as quickly as she could to wrap his ribs correctly, hoping to offer him a bit more support while he laid in bed. When she finally finished she laid him back down and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, I know that it hurts." Emma mumbled out as she grabbed the pain pills and a glass of fresh water.

"If you apologize again, I'll find some way to shut you up." Killian told her with a small smirk. Emma rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the edge of his bed and handed him the pills which he quickly placed in his mouth. She lowered the glass to his lips and carefully held his head up so he could get a good drink. Once he finished off the glass she helped him lower his head back to the pillow.

"Thank you," Killian told her sincerely, Emma smiled back at him. "Did you find out about the little boy?" As he asked her the questioned she feared her smile fell from her face and she set the glass aside.

"I did," Emma started and stared at her hands for a moment before looking him in the eyes. "No little boy was brought in with you Killian. They did find him with you when they found you unconscious. The large piece of debris that hit your head also hit him. They emergency crews didn't make it to you fast enough and he was so little. The paramedic I spoke with that brought you in says that he likely died immediately. I'm so sorry." Emma finished her eyes full of unshed tears. Killian tore his gaze away from her and stared up at the ceiling. Emma reached forward and squeezed his hand. "They told me they found you trying to protect him. What you did was honorable and," Killian's voice cut her off. It was barely a whisper but it was enough to stop her.

"Stop, please." Killian pleaded with her. Emma swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, you were very brave to try and save him Killian, don't forget that." Emma squeezed his hand one more time before she stood. "I'll come by later today to check on you. Try and rest." She smiled sadly down to him. His eyes were already closed and she felt horrible for what she had just told him. She slipped the apple she had managed to grab for him into his hand. "Eat this too, it's not much but it'll get you by until they can bring you real food at breakfast." She patted his hand and walked away. She quickly glanced behind her before she walked out of the hospital.

Killian laid there in his bed, his hand still wrapped around the apple as he listened to her footfalls fade from his hearing. He let out a low sigh and brought his free hand up to rub his face. His arm moved stiffly and he saw the myriad of bandages. The other fared not much better, apparently he had been closer to the explosion than he thought. His hearing was finally almost back to normal, minus the occasional ringing; which he knew it would go away soon. The rest of him felt like he had been ran over by one of the tanks or keelhauled on one of the ships. He nearly forgot the crippling pain that was fractured ribs seventeen years after the accident that took his father. He carefully rolled the apple in his palm as he drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Morning Rounds

_A/N - Here it is, Chapter 2. Sticking with the once a week updating, so long as nothing goes wrong. I hope you all enjoy it. If you see any glaring mistakes message me :D_

Emma quickly made her way out of the hospital after signing out. She was glad to get to go home and get a few hours of sleep before she was expected back on her next shift. As she stepped out in the night she slipped her blue cape on over her dress and looked around. The early morning was still dark and emergency vehicles were still working to clean up. Emma closed her eyes quickly then began the short walk to her apartment. She knew a lot of the nurses lived in housing together, but she couldn't bring herself to live with them. Most of the younger nurses hadn't gone through what she had back in Maine. She needed her own space to learn to live again. The ten minute walk seemed to pass in a blur as her feet made the journey by memory. She was beyond exhausted. She let herself in and quickly changed and fell on her bed. When her alarm went off she would deal, but right now she just wanted to forget and sleep.

Emma woke a few hours later and glanced at her still silent clock and noticed it was barely after seven in the morning. She groaned and shoved her head under her pillow. The sound of an early morning rain shower made it through the pillow and Emma let out a sigh as she pulled herself out of bed. As she went through her morning routine, she felt the rain was rather fitting with the mood the island would be in today.

As she slipped on her uniform, the white material of her dress stiff against her skin, and adjusted her hat to sit perfectly against her curls, she mentally prepared herself to walk out of her apartment. She knew she should go in early; the hospital would still be short staffed after the attack. There were countless soldiers and civilians in need of care, some more intensive than others. She had been at the other end before, the family member at home waiting for news or sitting at the bedside for as long as the doctors would allow. She took this job because she wanted to be able to help get as many people home to their families when someone she loved wasn't able to come home to her. She slipped her feet into her shoes and wrapped her cape around her shoulders. She didn't need to get a chill walking to work in the slow rain. Her purse and umbrella were the last two things she grabbed as she slipped out the door and made her way to the hospital.

When she arrived she wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of bleach, the cleaning crews working overtime to clean up from the mess of yesterday. The wards were still full to capacity, many still on beds in the hall ways. She made her way to the main floors nurse's station and met up with the Nursing Superintendent to get her rounds for the day.

"Emma you aren't due in for at least another hour," The older woman reprimanded her.

"I know Peggy; I just couldn't sleep and figured it would be a better use of my time to be here helping than moping around my apartment." Emma told her boss with a smile. Peggy shook her head and pulled out a list.

"Well here you go; you are on the third floor today. Mostly soldiers who's injuries have been treated but are too severe to be sent right home. Or the ones who we know need to rest at least a couple days before they run off and try and go back to work." Peggy told her with an amused smile. More often than naught, you'd get someone with a sprain or cracked rip that thought they could work again and injure themselves more severely, so the staff had taken to forcing bed rest on them. It wasn't against the rules; generally their commanders were behind the orders.

"Thank you, I'll get up there right away." Emma told her and turned to head up there to report to that floors assistant superintendent.

"Oh and Emma, watch out for Captain Jones, he scared off the nurse who took him breakfast before she finished her rounds." Peggy called to her. Emma just shook her head; she had feeling yesterday about him.

"I'll be careful, he is not near as frightening as some of the kids I grew up with." Emma said with a small smirk as she through the door to the stairs. Emma quickly reached the third floor. She checked in before packing away her cape and bag and grabbed an apron for her dress. She grabbed the few items she'd need and started her rounds. It wasn't long before she went through the door to Captain Jones' room and found him poking at the remains of his breakfast.

"It's not going to bite you back you know." Emma called over to him as she got closer to his bed. It was still a solo room which she didn't understand. No one else had been granted one.

"Maybe not, but it tastes bloody awful." Killian commented towards her as he set his fork down.

"Ah, well it is hospital food. But I do hear it's a step above the rations you get in the field." Emma told him as she grabbed his chart and quickly read over the earlier nurse's notes.

"Barely, at least in the field you expect your food to taste like shit." Killian told her as he watched her carefully.

"You also didn't eat the apple," Emma mentioned as she pointed towards it with her pen. Killian gave a small shrug at her words.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up they brought me _this_. Perhaps the apple would have been a safer choice." Killian remarked as she approached him and made a motion for his arm which he raised up for her. She remained silent while taking his pulse watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"Probably, why do you think I bring them almost every day to work?" Emma said as she jotted it down. She quickly worked through the basics of his vitals. "Now, you are breathing, heart rate is normal, any hearing problems or dizziness?" Emma asked him her free hand on her hip.

"Still a ringing in my ears, no dizziness except when they forced me back into this position. Pain is at a 6; no I do not feel nauseous or faint. Yes my eyes really are that blue. No I would not like to finish my meal. Yes I am British; I am not just speaking like this for fun." Killian paused in his rant to peek up at Emma, who looked like she was trying not to laugh at his monologue and he frowned. "Oh and I have a solo room because my step father is high enough up in the Navy that people tend to want to bend over backwards to keep him happy. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, although I am curious as to why you included the one about your eyes." Emma told him as she jotted the notes relevant for the doctors.

"Ah, well lass the last nurse kept staring at them like they weren't possible earlier." Killian answered as Emma lowered the clipboard.

"Well you should have told her that it is a hazard of being a sailor. Spend too much time on the sea your eyes start to reflect them. If I'm not careful, soon my eyes will match this drab hospital." Emma remarked with a smirk. "If you are trying to scare me off you will have to try a lot harder than that Captain Jones."

"Who said I was trying to scare you off?" Killian questioned his eyes the mask of innocence.

"Mhm, well if you don't need anything I'll move on to my next patient. Since it seems you'd rather poke at your food then get new bandages." Emma said as she turned towards the door, she made it a few steps before Killian's voice stopped her.

"Wait, wouldn't that go against some nursing code?" Killian questioned, Emma just turned her head slightly and looked at him.

"Maybe, but something tells me you would rather be alone and wallow." Emma told him as she turned to leave again, "I'll be right back." She left without waiting for him to reply.

Killian sighed as he leaned back against his pillows. He was rather in shock with the way the nurse was treating him. The last one had been much easier to scare off. Before he could contemplate new methods to get rid of the nurse and get peace and quiet, she returned with handfuls of bandages and tape.

"Please tell me you're also going to give me a sponge bath," Killian said, both his eyebrows wiggling at the blonde. Emma smirked which caused him to squirm.

"Oh no, we have the best person who comes to do that. His name is Leroy but his nickname among the other workers is Grumpy, because he is so much like the dwarf." Emma's smirk grew wider as Killian's face fell. "Change your mind sailor?" Emma questioned as she worked to check on the bandages on his arms.

"Do they really need changed already?" Killian asked her, dropping the bath topic completely.

"Possibly not, it's better to check them to be sure. You don't need to get an infection and be stuck here any longer than necessary." Emma told him as she quickly checked along each arm. She quickly moved the breakfast tray and table out of her way and moved to stand over him again. "Okay time for what I'm betting is your least favorite part." Emma told him before she reached down and helped him sit up more fully. Her fingers deftly found and replaced each soiled bandage and checked his sutures. The wrap around his ribs looked to still be holding fine. She quickly adjusted his bed and helped him to lie down only marginally propped up.

"That was torture lass," Killian hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll put a request in for medication but the doctor will have to approve anything at this point. If I remember right today Dr. Whale should be making rounds shortly." Emma replied as she quickly moved the bed sheet and looked at the soft cast on his leg. She checked his toes and ankle quickly for any signs of excessive swelling or blood loss and heard a small gasp from her patient. "Oh, are you ticklish?" Emma questioned as she looked up at him.

"Nope, your fingers are just cold." Killian remarked, but she could see the twinkle in his eye that told her he was probably lying. She filed that away for a future note if he gave her trouble through the day.

"Mhm. Your leg looks like it's doing okay. The Doctor will probably look at it and see about getting you into a hard cast." Emma commented as she replaced his bed sheet. "Do you need anything else before I go?" Emma asked as she made a few notes on his chart. Killian remained silent watching her until she replaced the chart and gave him an expectant look.

"Just the apple please, I am still hungry." Killian told her as he tried to shift in the bed and grimaced in pain. Emma gave him a sad smile and walked around the bed grabbing the shiny red apple and slipping it into his hand.

"This is one of the best Red Delicious apples you will ever have. My grandmother grows them back home in Maine. She brought the tree with her from her family's home when she moved to the small town with my grandfather. She sent me a care package of them just last week." Emma told him as she picked up the forgotten breakfast tray and headed towards the door. "Dr. Whale should be in this morning sometime before lunch. Try to behave until I get back." She told him as she headed out the door.

Killian turned the apple over in his hand inspecting it. He wondered if Emma was this blunt and rather nice to all her patients or if there was a reason she was being this way with him. He pulled the apple up to his lips and took a bite, surprised to find that it was surprisingly juicy as a dribble made its way down his chin. He was going to find it hard not to admit it when she had a smug face and asked him about it later.

Emma quickly disposed of the breakfast try so that it would be returned to the cafeteria and made her way to jot her notes on the doctor's sheet. When she completed her notes she glanced at the clock and let out a sigh, it wasn't even lunch time yet. She quickly went back to work, the day moving slowly as she went in and out of patient's rooms. She would speak with the doctors, and administer the new medications once orders were given.

After she checked on each patient again, finding Captain Jones asleep she made her way down for lunch. When she returned she was making her way to the doctor when she was grabbed by a very annoyed looking nurse.

"You want to explain to me why you get to be the nurse for Captain Jones?" The young brunette nurse asked her.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Emma asked, lifting her brow and crossing her arms over her chest. Quickly looking the nurses uniform over, she definitely wasn't ranked above her. The younger nurse made a scoffing sound as she crossed her arms.

"The names Pearl, I told that old woman last night I wanted to be his nurse. What makes you so special?" Pearl smarted at her. Emma raised an eyebrow and tried to contain the snort that wanted to come out.

"Well, _Pearl_. I am Chief Nurse Emma Swan, and you can't give me orders only Peggy can today. And even if she wasn't here only another Superintendent or Assistant Superintendent can tell me where I am supposed to go. Now if you talked to Peggy or any of our Superintendents that work in this hospital that way I can see why you didn't get to be the nurse of the patient you wanted to be a nurse of. Can I see your orders for the day?" Emma asked her, her eyes daring the younger girl to argue. Pearl looked at her in shock and pulled the sheet out of the pocket on her apron handing it to her.

"I don't see what this will accomplish. You obviously did something to get to be his nurse." Pearl argued as she watched Emma look it over.

"No. All I did was that I found him last night in need of help because in the mess of the attack he was forgotten as soon as he wasn't bleeding to death. I took initiative and treated him well after my shift ended. I didn't ask for any specific floor or specific patients because we just had a major catastrophe that was the attack of our base and our home and every single patient in this hospital needs care. If you don't like your orders for the day, maybe try losing the attitude over a single patient and you might get a different floor. Now go back to work and leave me alone." Emma ordered her thrusting the paper back at her. Pearl took it and disappeared down the hall way. Emma let out a long sigh and went to her first patient's room to make sure he had eaten all his meal.

_A/N 2 - A Huge Thank You to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. If i didn't reply to you directly please know i did read it and am very glad you enjoyed it. I hope you continue to love this fic as much as me._


	3. Escape Attempts

_A/N - So Sorry this one is late, family emergency derailed my week last week. Special Appearances this chapter include Dr. Whale and Leroy the orderly._

Her rounds that time went rather smoothly throughout the rest of the day, she managed to bump into Dr. Whale on her way towards Captain Jones' room to check on him.

"Sorry Doctor, I wasn't watching where I was going." Emma apologized as she smoothed her apron down.

"That's okay Ms. Swan. I was actually looking for you," the doctor stated. "Captain Jones will be getting a hard cast on his leg shortly; I'll need your assistance."

"Of course, I was just on my way there now. He hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?" Emma asked. Whale gave a short chuckle and shook his head.

"Oh no, but I think the nurse who keeps showing up in his room is giving him trouble." He answered her, Emma let out a sigh at his words.

"Let me guess, brunette, short, doesn't know when to do her job and extremely pissy if you tell her she's out of line?" Emma asked as the doctor nodded.

"I take it you've met her," Dr. Whale commented.

"Unfortunately yes, I'll take care of it and be waiting for you in his room." Emma told him as she made her way towards the patient's room. Whale smiled and left to fetch the supplies he would need.

Emma entered the Captain's room to find the brunette nurse had yet to take a hint from the Doctor and was still in there. She caught Killian's eyes from the door way and saw the mild panic hiding beneath the stormy blue. She sent Killian a wink and straightened her back.

"Nurse Pearl, this is the second time today you have been away from your post. I will be forced to report you to your superior." Emma called out, her arms crossing as she walked forward into the room. A pleased smile threatening to break out across her face as the younger nurse jumped from her place and spun to face her.

"You again! Look I can damn well do whatever I please; you're not the boss of me." Pearl said, her hands plastered on her hips.

"Actually I can and just did. I outrank you, do you know what that means or did you sleep through that lesson? Report back to your floor now, and maybe the consequences of your actions won't be near as bad as if you continue to stand here and argue with me. You being down here is putting a strain on the other nurses on your floor and your patients. You better hope nothing happened to any of them while you were too busy sneaking around down here." Emma chastised her, she was nearly seeing red.

"Ugh, whatever; but you better watch your step Emma." Pearl snarled as she charged past her and out the door. Emma rolled her eyes as she walked closer to Captain Jones who looked rather relieved.

"You are bloody brilliant, love." Killian told her, awe in his voice. Emma shrugged off the compliment.

"I don't appreciate insubordinate behavior or nurses' not paying attention to their patients" Emma told him, her voice falling to a whisper on the second half. Killian raised a brow but left it alone for the time.

"Well, for whatever it's worth, thank you. That lass wouldn't leave me alone, and she is horrible at flirting. I'll have you know I've met crocodiles who were better flirts than that." He told her, earning him a small chuckle.

"Come across a lot of crocodiles in England did you?" Emma questioned as she walked around the bed to take his vitals.

"Oh yeah," Killian started, enjoying the banter, "Even met one here in Hawaii. He was a right crotchety old bastard." He told her, a shadow passing over his eyes despite the chuckle that fell out of his lips.

"Well, I'll keep my eyes peeled for crocodiles and try my best to ward them off. Can't have the crotchety type thinking they can just talk me up whenever they feel like it," Emma told him with a wink as she jotted down his vitals. As she placed the chart back in its place, Dr. Whale entered the room with Leroy the orderly. Leroy looked as if he would rather be any place but here as he entered pushing the cart with the supplies Dr. Whale needed.

"Well then Captain Jones, what do you say we get your leg fixed up into a cast, that way you may be seeing less of these walls soon." Dr. Whale said. Leroy let out a snort at the doctor's words causing Emma to have to cough to cover a giggle. The trio got to work quickly, setting the Captain up with a hard cast so that he would be able to get out of bed soon for more than just the restroom. It took the doctor nearly an hour to get it completed, but once it was done he smiled and retreated again, with the promise that if his ribs were healing nicely he should be out of the hospital by the start of next week. Emma quickly glanced at the clock as she cleaned up and let out a small sigh. She only had a couple hours left to go.

"Was your lunch any more edible than the breakfast?" Emma asked him as she threw away the last of the soiled bandages away.

"Barely, though the apple you left me helped some." He replied as he resisted the urge to shift in the bed. He was tired of being in one place, he had never been one to hold still for long, he remembered his nanny telling him as he got older how even as a baby he never held still.

"I told you it was the best, did you not believe me?" Emma asked as she washed her hands quickly.

"You could have been poisoning me." Killian said holding a serious expression on his face.

"Do I look like the Evil Queen to you? No wait, don't answer that." Emma quickly got out as she saw him grin at her. Killian chuckled at her.

"I was just going to say, you do look a bit like a princess." He told her, carefully looking her over.

"I'm no princess," she responded as she averted her eyes. "Do you need anything else, before they come to bring you dinner?" Emma asked as she fidgeted near the door.

"No darlin', I'm okay." Killian responded, sighing as he watched her fidget nervously. He was beginning to be very curious about his nurse. "I meant no offense with my comment, Emma." Emma's eyes shot up to his at his use of her actual name. She blinked to regain her composure seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She carefully nodded and backed up closer to the door way.

"Right, I'll be back to check on you before my shift ends. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She reminded him as she fled out of the door. Killian closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He was determined to find out what made the Swan girl tick. She was an odd bird that much he knew. He could see the look in her eyes sometimes, which he had too often seen in the mirror. Tomorrow he would try again, he just had to smile just right and he had a feeling the superintendent would be more than willing to send the lass back to him again.

The rest of the evening for Emma passed in a blur, compared to the day before tonight had been awfully boring. She shouldn't complain about the slowness of the evening though. She checked in with all her patients one last time before fleeing. Somehow she managed to keep the check in with Captain Jones quick. He looked like he wanted to ask her a question, but he never did. She was grateful for the respite. When she returned to the hospital the next morning at 8 she was baffled to have Peggy hand her orders back to third floor with a note to keep a close eye on Captain Jones. Apparently he made an escape attempt. She was rather curious how he managed that one with the cracked ribs and a broken leg.

For three days it continued like that. She'd get to work, be ordered to the third floor always with a note to watch Captain Jones. She was beginning to wonder about his so called escape attempts. She'd go to his room during the day and each day he would just watch her. Answer questions when asked, and always give her the same soft smile. She was beginning to get unnerved. On the fourth day of getting orders to his floor and reading the note, this time saying he had thrown an orange at the night nurse and been completely obstinate, she decided to question him about it. She didn't know how she knew, she just had a feeling he was behind it.

She made her way to his floor and went through all her other patients before even approaching his room. Luckily it was the early morning hour, and most were happy with just having been served breakfast. She adjusted her cap and entered his room, to find him yet again poking at the remnants of his breakfast.

"I thought we established the other day that it wouldn't bite you." Emma chastised as she crossed the room.

"Aye we did lass," Killian replied as he set his fork down on his tray. "Are you here to torture me with new bandages?" He asked nodding to the gauze in her hands.

"If you consider this torture, I'd hate to see you in the face of real torture." She commented as she approached him. She moved his tray beside the door and took his vitals. "Want to tell me about these escape attempts?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about love," Killian replied, his face the mask of innocence but his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Really, so you didn't throw an orange, which I don't even want to know who you conned into giving you one, at the night nurse last night for not agreeing to help you into a wheel chair?" Emma asked, cocking her eyebrow as she inspected his stitches on his arms.

"It wasn't an orange, it was a grapefruit." Killian answered with a serious tone, despite the laughter dancing in his eyes. Emma couldn't help it she snorted and quickly coughed to cover up the urge to cough.

"Right sorry, I'll be sure to tell the other nurses to make sure they get the fruit you throw at them correct next time." Emma said as she shook her head. "So why are you trying to escape?" She asked him as she leaned him forward a bit more to clean his back and check the stitches there.

"I don't know if you've noticed this love, but the food here is crap. I happen to know about this lovely little place, you should let me take you." He said with a soft smile. Emma shook her head as she continued her work quietly. Even after she had leaned him back and checked his wrap around his ribs, she remained quiet. "You know, most people would take your silence to be off putting, but I love a challenge."

"I'm concentrating," Emma grumbled as she checked his leg around the cast.

"You want to know what I think it is." Killian asked with a gleam to his eye.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." Emma said with a sigh.

"Too right, lass. I think you're afraid, afraid to talk, afraid to reveal yourself. I bet even afraid to trust me." Killian stated.

"Why would I need to trust you?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you share the same look in your eyes as someone who was abandoned, someone for who love was all too rare in their life." Killian told her, trying to catch her eye. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No, I have never been in love." Emma told him as she straightened and fixed her apron. She walked around the bed, trying to avoid his prying eyes as she checked his IV. She noticed a tattoo on the inside of his when she did. "Who's Milah in the tattoo?" She asked, desperately trying to get him to concentrate on something other than her. He was too good at turning the conversation back at her.

"Someone from long ago," Killian answered, his eyes quickly losing all their playfulness. Emma quickly looked over and noticed the look in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Emma asked softly.

"She's gone," Killian said through gritted teeth.

"She was killed wasn't she?" Emma commented as she straightened again.

"You know, for someone who's never been in love, you're quiet perceptive." Killian responded, his head turning to look at her.

"Maybe I was, once." Emma said, sadness creeping into her voice.

_A/N ~ Reviews are like Candy, to all who have been reviewing Thank you so much, I am glad you are enjoying the story. _


	4. Of Bear Claws and Hellos

_A/N - Hey again. There are flashbacks in this chapter they are in italics plus there are little spots to let you know when they start. I hope you enjoy meeting these new characters._

When Emma left work Friday, she couldn't be more relieved. She had no idea what had compelled her to be honest with this patient. Not many knew about her past. She kept to herself, hardly opened up to anyone. Most only knew she was from Maine and had moved here just over three years ago. As she entered her apartment that night she leaned heavily against the door and let out a small cry. Over the weekend she hardly left, choosing instead to curl up and press the emotions back down. She couldn't afford to break down. She had to keep moving, keep going to work and keep breathing. If she stopped long enough to feel the emotions she's kept buried she wouldn't be able to work on Monday. She didn't even want to think about what Monday really was.

_- December 15__th__, 1936 -_

_Emma was flipping through the pages of her old fairy tale book when she heard his feet softly on the hardwood._

_"You're early." Emma called over her shoulder towards him. She carefully closed the old leather tome and set it on her legs as he came into her line of view._

_"Sometimes cliché's are true." Her husband smirked down at her as he opened up the box of pastries._

_"You never bring me home donuts in the middle of the day unless something is happening. What is it this time?" Emma asked, cocking her eyebrow._

_"Remember how I said no more night shifts?" Her husband asked._

_"Graham, why?" Emma whined, this was the first day in three months she wasn't sick. They were supposed to be going to her parents for dinner since she felt up to it finally._

_"Well, Lance can't work the night shift tonight because he threw his back out. And Peter isn't able to work it alone yet." Graham patiently told his wife. The glare he was getting was enough to tell him, he'd be bringing home bear claws for a month._

_"But tonight is our dinner with my parents. They have been begging for us to come over for a month, and I've been too sick to go. Why can't Peter work alone? It's a small town, hardly anything ever happens here!" Emma complained throwing her hands up in the air._

_"I know, but he has only been working for a couple weeks. And he's never worked a night shift before, this week was supposed to be the first time. I'm so sorry Em, I'll make it up to you this weekend I promise." Graham reassured his wife, his soft smile causing his cheeks to dimple beneath his beard. Emma sighed and fixed him with another glare._

_"You are so lucky you brought me a bear claw." Emma said as she reached in and plucked it out of the box. Graham's smile widened to show his teeth before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead._

_"I know the way to your heart. Now since I have time this afternoon, what do you say we take advantage of it and go to lunch?" Graham asked as he took the remaining pastries to the kitchen._

_"Or I could think of better ways to spend the afternoon." Emma smirked at him as she set the book back on the shelf. She took another bite of her donut and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen._

_"Could you now?" Graham teased her as he walked forward and plucked the half eaten bear claw out of her hands._

_"HEY!" Emma cried as he took a bite of it and tossed it over his shoulder._

_"I bought plenty more." Graham chuckled at his irate wife as he pulled her into his arms. "Now what were you saying about better ways?" Emma snorted at him._

_"I don't know; you took my bear claw away, not sure if I want to be nice anymore." She pouted, looking up at him through her lashes. Graham just laughed and pulled her tighter against him._

_"I can think of a few ways to make it up to you." He told her before he bent down and kissed her. When they pulled back for air, Emma smirked up at him._

_"Mmm, you taste like bear claws." Emma told him causing him to chuckle and swoop down for another kiss._

Monday morning, Emma managed to pull herself out of bed and made it to the hospital on time. She clenched her fist into the fabric of her cloak as she walked into the door. The smells she could normally ignore hit her in the face and caused her to nearly throw up. She hurriedly made her way to the main nurses' station to check in and get her orders. As she approached she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded towards a doctor who passed her as she reached the station.

"Morning Peggy, what are my orders for the day?" She asked the elder woman who sat behind the counter.

"Morning Emma, sending you back up to Captain Jones; you seem to be the only nurse he doesn't upset." Peggy replied handing up the sheet to her. "Are you okay dear?" She asked the blonde nurse in front of her, quickly glancing at her face.

"Yeah, fine Peggy, just didn't sleep well. Just need to get to work and it'll be fine." Emma nodded swiftly as she quickly fled the station before more questions could be asked. As she did her rounds that morning, every soldier's face seemed to remind her of her lost love. She would hurry out as quickly as possible once she was sure they were fine. The only reprieve she had was in Captain Jones' room. His blue eyes were enough to remind her that this was someone else; someone who would get better and walk out of the hospital any day now.

"Well you certainly don't look too excited to see me today. Here I thought two days without my presence would have been heart breaking." Killian called over to her as she entered the room and crossed to grab his chart. He raised an eyebrow at her when she merely motioned for his wrist. "Not chatty today?"

"No I'm not. I did hear though you gave the weekend nurses a hard time." Emma commented as she jotted down Killian's vitals. She tried not to fidget feeling his stare on her. She expected him to make jokes, to deny it, not to focus on her. When she turned to leave the room, unwilling to find out why he was staring at her he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Emma, please." Killian pleaded with her as he gave a small tug on her wrist forcing her to turn and look at him. "Something's obviously bothering you, I can see it in your eyes." Emma closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please, stop. I'm fine." Emma pleaded as she tried to pull out of his grip. Killian sighed and rubbed his thumb across the underside of her wrist.

"You aren't fine, lass." Killian said softly as he let go of her wrist. Emma took a shaky breath before she fled out of his room. Killian leaned back against his pillows, his ribs were protesting at his earlier quick movements. He didn't know why he cared about this girl so much, but something about her kept drawing him in. She had a fire about her that reminded him of Milah, but it was a different fire. While Milah used her fire to get what she wanted, Emma used hers to care for people.

_-New York, NY July 5__th__, 1929-_

_Killian tugged at the tie around his neck as he was dragged through the barely lit doorway. While he didn't mind wearing the tie to please his mother, he would be glad to be rid of it for the night. It had been a hot July day, and the constant talk of how soon he would settle down at his birthday dinner was enough to make him want to run and never look back. He loved his step father and family; they were good to him and his baby sister. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as his buddy Jefferson pushed him forward into the dimly lit room._

_"Killian welcome to what I like to call wonderland," Jefferson told him, with a large Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Where the dames are beautiful and the liquor is flowing." Killian chucked at his friend as he took the sights in. Ladies all around were dressed in all types of finery, some fancier than the rest; while the men all in suits in different stages of dress. He finished pulling his tie lose and stuck it in his jacket pocket as they took two seats at the bar. Jefferson flagged down the bar keep and got them a couple high balls._

_"I can't believe you dragged me here." Killian said to his friend as he unbuttoned his white shirt a few notches._

_"I dragged you here because you looked as if you could use a drink. And while this isn't the best tasting whiskey in existence, it'll at least take the edge off. You need to loosen up a bit Killian. We're young single men ready to take the world by storm and you spend your days studying." Jefferson mocked him._

_"Maybe I like the idea of not failing out." Killian remarked as he took a drink, wrinkling his nose at the bitter flavor._

_"We are on our summer holiday; the least you could do is pretend to have a life." Jefferson replied shaking his head. "Besides look around you, why have your nose stuck in a book when you can be looking at one of these?" Killian looked around and chuckled._

_"Okay so maybe the view here is a bit better." He said as he took another swig of his drink. "I miss the whiskey back at college." Killian remarked as his eyes swept the room._

_A lone pool table in the back had opened up and the pair made their way over with fresh drinks in hand. Killian quickly shrugged his black suit jacket off as Jefferson prepared the table. His eyes swept across the room through the first game. He noticed after a short time a brunette with grey eyes that was watching him. He sent over a smirk, the multiple highballs working in his favor. Jefferson noticed the short exchange and snickered at his friend._

_"Fine choice, her blonde of a friend looks beautiful as well." Jefferson remarked as he watched the pair walk towards them. He lined up his shot while keeping an eye on Killian and the women._

_"Hello there blue eyes, what's your name?" The brunette asked as she smoothed her hand onto Killian's red vest. Killian raised an eyebrow at her forward move._

_"Killian," he responded, looking her over. He started at her grey eyes and moved down to take in her flashy brown and gold beaded dress._

_"Nice to meet you Killian, my name's Milah." The woman told him, her grey eyes sparkling as she spoke to him. Killian's eyes snapped back to hers as he smiled down at her. It was in that small moment he felt himself beginning to get lost in her._

Killian shook himself out of the memory. It felt like such a long time since he'd been in New York. The moment he had met Milah in that little speakeasy he was a goner. With her grey eyes and fiery spirit she drew him in and held him tight. She had returned with him that fall to England so he could finish school. At the time he couldn't believe his luck, now he wonders why he hadn't noticed things were off a bit sooner.

Out in the hallway Emma was leaning heavily against the wall. She was trying to calm her breathing, today was not a good day. She should have stayed home and not chanced someone finally noticing the cracks in her façade. Once she was convinced her breathing was under control, she peeked back into Captain Jones's room and noticed he had his eyes shut and looked peaceful. She quickly made her way down the hall to continue her work.

_A/N - Don't kill me. trust me okay. Thank you to all reviews and love i've gotten so far. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are like chocolate._


	5. Tea Parties and Sarcasm

_A/N - Hey all, here is the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it. TO everyone who keeps reviewing THank you so much, your reviews make me smile and help motivate me to keep going._

Hours later when she was approaching his door again she started to shake. He had been able to tell something was wrong from the moment she actually looked at him and he had been able to see clearly. She had only ever met one other person capable of seeing past her walls. Not even her parents once she found them could do that. Her mother knew they were there, but she had yet to find ways around them unless she let them fall first. She clenched her fists at her sides and willed her body to behave. She had a job to do.

Killian shifted in his bed when he saw her come back in. He had honestly expected not to see her again, the other little nurse that had seemed to take permanent residence on this floor during the day had checked in on him before his meal, if one would call it a meal. He gave her a sincere smile; while small he hoped he could see he had meant no harm by his earlier comments. Her gaze swept across his face and over to his tray. She raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed he had actually finished it.

"What can I say love, when I'm hungry enough I'll give in and eat what those cooks call food." Killian answered her unasked question. Emma nodded and proceeded to quickly move the tray to the door. She returned and pulled his chart out while checking his vitals. Her hands quickly flicking around his wrist and across his chest and arms to check the worse of his still healing injuries. Killian watched her closely as she kept quiet. He'd move slightly to help her, barely uttering a grunt of pain when the motion pulled on his ribs.

"Everything seems normal; your wounds are healing nicely. You should be out of here soon. The only thing that will slow you down is the mixture of your leg and ribs. I suspect they will make you keep using a wheel chair until your ribs are strong enough for you to switch to crutches at home." Emma commented as she made notations in his chart. She could feel his eyes following her as she returned the chart to its place. "Do you need anything else?" Emma asked him as she forced herself to look back up and meet his eyes.

"Am I allowed to ask how you are?" Killian questioned her, his eyes a stormy mess of grey and blue. Emma shook her head quickly and flexed her fists at her sides. His eyes quickly flicked down to her hands and back to her face. "Ah, not well I gather. Am I allowed to question into why you are not okay today?" Emma let out a broken sigh.

"No," Emma said softly, her eyes closing as she gathered strength. Who was he to think he had the right. She opened her eyes, and they flashed in anger "No you know what, you don't get to ask. You don't get to smirk, or try and figure me out like you seem to think you can. You don't get to know me; you are just like all the rest." Emma finished in a huff and stormed out of the room. Killian's voice yelling her name following her as she all but ran to the stairs.

"SWAN!" Killian yelled one last time. How dare she accuse him of being like whoever hurt her. All he wanted was to put the smile back on her face he woke up to. He slammed his fist down against the bed. It wasn't long before an older nurse with graying auburn hair entered his room.

"Well now, you look as if someone stole your last cookie." Peggy commented as she came in to check on him. Killian just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, content in not speaking to her if he didn't have to. "Ah yes back to the brooding, silent, I hate the world because something I didn't like happened to me mood." Killian's eyes snapped up at her.

"You don't know anything about me." He hissed out through gritted teeth.

"No?" Peggy questioned and as he opened up his mouth to refute her statement she held up her hand and let out a tutting sound. "I bet I know more about you than you do. I've met many sailors in my life and met more than enough heartbreak victims to know the look. Now let me guess, you joined the Navy as a way out as a young man. You are obviously well schooled; I've seen it in your records that you attended a university, so joining the Navy wasn't your only option when you graduated. You joined the American Navy instead of the British Royal Navy in an effort to flee whatever it was that happened. My guess is a woman broke your heart, either by her choice or against her will." Peggy paused in her speaking to notice the young sailors fists had clenched as well as his jaw. "Ah against her will, she was taken from you. You pride yourself on being able to read other people, but often fall to being a rather open book when you are hurt. Something tells me Emma let you in too much for her to handle and she lashed out and now you are butt hurt. Emma is a very strong woman; she went through a lot before she got here. She'll be back, but if you want to keep her from stabbing you in your good leg with whatever she happens to get a hold of, you'd best be on your best behavior." Peggy admonished him. Killian scoffed.

"Even if she comes back, it won't matter. She's already made her judgment." Killian whispered.

"Then make her change her mind." Peggy scoffed. When Killian looked up at her she gave him a small smile. "You may not realize it, but this past week I've seen more life in that woman than I've seen in her in the past three years I've known her." Killian's brow seemed to knit in confusion as she spoke. "Whatever happened before she moved here, and yes I know but no I won't be telling you boy, turned her into a shell of a woman. Something tells me you can relate." Peggy smiled softly at him again and patted his fist. Killian just closed his eyes and shook his head at her. As Peggy walked away she grabbed his tray, pausing at the door. "Don't let your own walls and fears keep you from trying again." Peggy said carefully as she exited, smiling at the young girl who was bouncing towards the door.

"UNCLE KILLIAN!" The little girl yelled as she ran into the room, her pig tails bouncing as she skidded to a stop at the edge of a bed.

"Hey princess," Killian smiled at her and reached his hand out to tug at her pig tail. She giggled and pulled away from his prying hand.

"Lookie what Papa got me," She told him with a smile as she sat the plush rabbit on his lap. It was a cute little rabbit with a suit jacket on. "He is for our tea parties."

"Well would you look at that, better looking than your current tea partner," Killian told her with a wink.

"I heard that." A male voice called from the doorway. He was carefully unbuttoning his overcoat as he watched his friend carefully.

"And here I was hoping little Gracie here had come to her senses and realized she wanted me as her father." She gave the little girl a wink that caused her to laugh at her Uncle's antics.

"I see you are all jokes despite the injuries. Sorry we didn't get here sooner, travel between the islands has been difficult since the attack." Jefferson told him as he set his and Grace's coats on a spare chair. "Though from what I heard from that nurse, I'd say you didn't miss us much." Killian rolled his eyes and looked down at his god daughter.

"Grace you missed your Uncle didn't you?" Killian asked her, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Of course Uncle Killy, you missed lots of important dates." She told him as she climbed up in the bed and sat next to his hip. "Do you know what Saturday is?" She asked him, her face the mask of complete seriousness.

"No I don't Miss Grace, what is it?" Killian asked her. Grace gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as she looked over at her father.

"DADDY! Uncle Killy forgot what Saturday is!" She called over, looking extremely worried.

"Oh don't worry Grace, he goes home on Friday, we can just kidnap him." Jefferson told her with a smile. Killian raised his eyebrow at his friend who just shook it off. Apparently that conversation was waiting until after Grace wasn't around, joy.

"Shaking in my cast here Jeff," Killian told his friend with a roll of his eyes. Grace turned back at him with her arms crossed.

"Uncle Killy you better be scared, you forgot my _birthday!_" The young girl exclaimed, her arms fluttering in her confusion and excitement. "How could you forget my birthday?" She asked, her forehead creased as she tried to figure it out.

"OH you meant _this_ Saturday?" Killian chuckled at the look of indignation that appeared on his goddaughter's face. "Gracie you know I could never forget your birthday." He reached his hand out and pulled her gently into his chest hugging her. Jefferson chuckled as he plopped down in the chair next to his bed.

"You better not," Grace mumbled as she curled into her uncle. She snuggled more into his embrace as her breathing quickly evened out into sleep.

"You know you and I are going to have a lot to talk about when you get out of here." Jefferson commented as he watched his friend hold Grace. "Like what the nurse who was leaving here was talking about. And who is going to watch your sorry butt when you go home; though that may be a conversation for now. You know, you aren't alone right?" Jefferson asked. Killian nodded and looked up at the ceiling. His hands never ceasing in rubbing the circles on the small girls back. He never saw Emma pause in the doorway, coming to check on him. She saw him there, with the child and his friend and couldn't handle it. The look of him like that brought back too many unwanted memories and she had barely gotten herself put back together. She bit her lip and fled to the next room.

"Look Killian, whatever is going on you need to talk to someone about it. We both know that your mom and step father aren't your first choices for it, especially not for helping you out when you first get home. But Killian, you can't just bottle it all up again." Jefferson spoke calmly. When Killian turned and opened his mouth to protest Jefferson held up his hand. "No, don't even try it. I can see through any amount of bullshit you can spout at me. You were there for me through my worst times. And I've been there through most of yours, so why don't you let me be there again. Grace would be more than happy to have you around the house. Not like we don't have the space." Killian let out a sigh, he couldn't even think of a logical excuse out of this one.

"Say I agree to this, what exactly is in it for you?" Killian asked his friend as he turned his head back to the ceiling.

"Well for starters, making sure you're not being alone on Christmas for a change. Having my family together again. Look, I get it. You are a fully capable captain, who doesn't need my help. But you are going to get it, whether you like it or not. I just want my family together on Christmas, and that includes your mum and step-father if they chose to join." Jefferson explained, his hand adjusting his scarf around his neck. "Besides you can tell me no all you want, I'll just get Grace to ask you. You can't tell her no, I've seen you try and fail. I'm pretty sure that's how you ended up with lipstick on last time you were over." Jefferson chuckled softly when Killian turned to frown at him.

"That's low even for you Jefferson." Killian said with a sigh, a frown marring his features. "Fine, I'll stay with you two until I can take care of myself. But if you even think of letting Grace near me with makeup again I'll have your," Killian caught himself and looked over at his friend who looked at him with wide fear filled eyes, "your record collection burned." He finished, mentally cursing himself for almost bring up a very bad time for his friend.

"You weren't going to say that," Jefferson mumbled.

"No, I wasn't. I'm sorry Jeff. You know me; sometimes my mouth runs off on me before my brain can catch up." Killian apologized solemnly.

"You'd have to have a brain for that to be true." Jefferson scoffed as he fiddled with his scarf again.

"Oi, leave the damn scarf be, it didn't do a thing to you." Killian mocked his hand momentarily stilling on Grace's back causing her to stir. His hand lazily restarted to motion.

"Yes dear," Jefferson mocked back rolling his eyes. "No idea what I was thinking befriending you at Eton. Worst mistake in my life."

"Please, if it wasn't for me you would have failed out." Killian snarked back.

"But with style." Jefferson commented, causing both of them to laugh. Their laughter was cut short when a knock at the door caught their attention. Killian looked over and saw Emma standing nervously in the doorway and nodded her in.

"Hello Captain Jones, just checking in with you before they bring you dinner." Emma said as professionally as she could manage as she walked over and pulled up his chart, frowning when she realized no one else had been in yet. She quickly moved around him and pulled his free hand up to get his pulse, and took his blood pressure from the arm not currently hijacked by the little girl. As she jotted down her notes she became increasingly aware of the amount of eyes on her.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Killian said with a smirk. Jefferson sighed and covered his face as he slunk down in his chair.

"Oh I'm sorry was your ego a bit bruised?" Emma snapped back causing Jefferson to chuckle. She raised an eyebrow at the other man in the room, who just shook his head.

"Oh no, please don't mind me. I love watching someone put him in his place." Jefferson told her with another laugh. Killian rolled his eyes at Jefferson.

"Ignore my friend here, he doesn't understand social interaction quite the way I do." Killian told her with a wink. She wanted him to be a bad guy, and the guy that always left find he could do that. Peggy was dead wrong, there is no way she'd change her mind, so why try.

"Oh so you mean, making blatant assumptions and trying to flirt your way out of a dead in." Emma replied, holding his stare.

"Oh no Love, I'm sure I could flirt my way out of any problem, it got you to come back now didn't it." Killian said with a smirk.

"My job made me come back, it wasn't you yelling for me like a love sick pup." Emma sneered quickly checking what she could before making for the door. "If you need anything, please hesitate to call."

"Oh I'm sure one of the less frigid nurses would be more than happy to help me." Killian told her, his eyes bleak and smirk set in a hard line. With a sigh Emma fled the room, mumbling something about stupid idiots. Jefferson blinked. He had heard most of what Peggy had said to him, another nurse in the hallway had stopped him from going in so that Peggy could have a moment. He even stopped the nurse to ask when he'd go home, and how long he had to make sure Killian fixed his mess. So to see Killian acting like this made him want to punch him. His friend would never learn it seems. As soon as Jefferson was sure Emma was out of ear shot he got up and smacked Killian on the side of his head.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" Killian yelped, jostling Grace awake.

"That was for being an idiot. You and I are so having a talk tomorrow while Grace is visiting your parents." Jefferson told him as he gathered his coat slipping it back on. He adjusted his scarf before he picked up Grace's coat. "You need to learn when to not put your foot in your mouth." He told him with a shake of his head as he rubbed Grace's back. "Come on sweetie, time to go." Grace stirred again against Killian.

"Bye bye Uncle Killian," Grace mumbled as she hugged him before letting Jefferson pull her up into his arms.

"Bye Princess, see you soon okay?" Killian said with a smile towards her. Grace just nodded against Jefferson's shoulder, clearly having trouble letting go of her nap.

"Try not to piss off anyone else tonight, okay? I'd hate to have to buy a wing of the hospital to get them to drop a law suit or something." Jefferson joked as he adjusted his hold on Grace. "I'll be by tomorrow and if you're lucky I'll bring you a snack."

"Alright, have a good evening Jeff." Killian said with a sigh, his hand reaching up to rub his ribs where Grace had laid.

"You too," Jefferson called back over his shoulder as he headed out of the room, leaving Killian with his thoughts. Killian ran his hand down his face and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly Friday was way too close. He loved Jefferson, ever since they became friends at Eton; but Jefferson knew all about him, his past, his fears and everything in between. Tomorrow was going to come to fast for his liking.

After leaving Killian's room, Emma was grateful for her shift to almost be over. She couldn't believe she was letting some guy affect her. This hadn't happened in years. Not since Graham, and she was never going down that road again. She couldn't take it. She had already lost so much; she couldn't afford to lose more. The end of her shift needed to hurry up; all she wanted to do was get home and curl up in bed and pretend the day hadn't happened.


End file.
